nscdcfandomcom-20200216-history
Democratic Republic Army
The Democratic Republic Army is the Main Branch of the Democratic Republic Armed Forces responsible for land based military conflicts, it is one of the largest and oldest established Branches in the Democratic Republic Armed Forces and is one of the seven uniformed services. The modern Democratic Republic Army traces its roots back to the Maritime Defense Force. History Origins The Tarakian Maritime Defense Force was created on April 5th, 1861 as a unified service for protection of Tarakia to all threats domestic and foreign, the Maritime Defense Force did not fare well and was poorly trained due to the lack of people willing to fill these positions and was soon dissolved because the concept was flawed and Tarakia was in no threat of invasion, in 1862 President David Marlowe reformed the Maritime Defense Fore and petitioned congress to allow the Maritime Defense Force to give enlistment bonuses for anyone joining the service, this increased enlistment by some 60%. At the turn of the century in 1900, the Maritime Defense Force went through the process of changing to form the Democratic Republic Army, officially the Democratic Republic Army was formed in 1905, but traces it's original roots to 1900 when it was reorganizing, this came just after the Democratic Republic Armed Forces was officially formed in 1898, soon followed the Navy and Marine Corps, and in 1914, the Democratic Republic Air Force. 20th Century Going to re do this section. 21st Century The Democratic Republic Army at the start of the 21st century underwent a massive modernization and reorganization to bring it up to date with the ever changing battlefield. Organization Army Components The Task of Organizing the Democratic Republic Army began in 1969, this would effectively create the command and organization structure of the Modern Democratic Republic Army. Army Commands and Army component Commands Structure The Tarakian Army is made up of Three Components, Active Duty, Reserve and National Guard. Regular Combat Maneuver Organization Special Operations Forces Tarakian Army Special Operations Command(Airborne) Personnel These are the Tarakian Army Ranks authorized for use today and their Equivalent PAMA designations. Although No living Officer currently holds the ranks of General of the Tarakian Army, It is still authorized for use but only in wartime. General of the Tarakian Armies (O-13) has never been held. Officer Ranks Warrant Officer Ranks Enlisted Ranks Training Training in the Tarakian Army is Generally divided into two Categories – individual and collective Basic Training consists of 10 weeks for most recruits followed by AIT(Advanced Individualized Training) where they receive training for their MOS(Military Occupational Specialties) Equipment The Tarakian Army uses many different types of Equipment but also has Standard Issue Equipment that everyone receives. Uniform and Gear Uniforms and Gear of the Democratic Republic Army *'Pinnacle/Propper Combat Uniforms Advanced Combat Uniform' The Advanced Combat Uniform is the Standard Issue Uniform issued, it replaced the Propper Battle Dress Uniform. The Pinnacle Combat Uniforms ACU Blouse uses Velcro Patches, tabs and also has one Zipper on the blouse. The blouse also features insertable Pads into the elbow and is rip stop. The Pants feature Velcro side pockets and are also rip stop, The ACU Pants use button/loop closure and do not feature a zipper. The Pinnacle Combat Uniforms ACU comes in a myriad of Camouflage patterns, the current standard issue pattern is Ghost Camouflage (Multicam) *'Danner Desert Acadia Combat Boots' The Danner Desert Acadias are the standard issue combat boot, they are steel toe reinforced are have 1000g of thinsulate for cold weather, Acadia Hot Weather boots are also steel toed and feature lighter materials to keep the soldiers boots from overheating. *'Gentex Enhanced Combat Helmet' The Gentex Enhanced Combat Helmet is the replacement of the Advanced Combat Helmet/MICH that is currently in the process of being fully deployed. The helmets shell is made out of ultra-high-molecular-weight-Polyethylene material. Unlike it's predecessor, the ECH offers better protection using a special NanoWeave/Graphene mix to provide a TMAR Level VI (6) rating, this gives it's 35% more protection against small arms and fragmentation. *'Pantekra Razorback Improved Outer Tactical Vest' Developed by the German Company, Pantekra. The Razorback is a huge improvement over the Specter IOTV that was issued in 2038. The Razorback still maintains use of the MOLLE to allow for patch placement preference of the wearer. Pantekra stands behind their IOTV with it's new NanoWeave blend that builds upon the Crypto Dynamics NanoWeave originally developed in 2036. Pantekras NanoWeave was certified TMAR Level IX (9). Also along with the new IOTV, MARS Armor, another German Company that worked closely with Pantekra introduced a new Modular Lightweight Improved Small Arms Protective Insert (MLISAPI) utilizing Graphene and rated at TMAR Level VIII (8). *'Pantekra Lynx II Improved Outer Tactical Vest' Building upon the Osprey and Lynx IOTVs, Pantekra took ArmorTeks proven design for Female Soldiers and redesigned it to be lighter (8 pounds lighter) while not sacrificing protection, and still providing adequate protection, Lynx II was certified at TMAR Level VIII (8) and is compatible with SM-MD Modular Lightweight Improved Small Arms Protective Inserts (MLISAPI). *'Pantekra Armored Vehicle Crewmen Plate Carrier' A Lightweight Plate Carrier designed with the Armored Vehicle Crewmen in mind, due to limited space in Main Battle Tanks, Infantry Fighting Vehicles and pretty much any Armored Vehicle out there, Pantekra knowing the D.R. Army not satisfied with the SPCS and Combat Vehicle Crewmen Vests, set out to develop a new lightweight vest with inserts for MLISAPI plates. AVCPC was certified TMAR Level VI (6). *'Oakley SI Assault Gloves' Standard Issue gloves for both Males and Females, the Oakley SI Gloves feature knife resistant denier. The SI gloves also have Carbon Fiber Hard Knuckles to protect the Knuckles of the Soldier. Textured for firm grip, uses Unobtainium on fingers for secure grip of weapon. *'Blackhawk! Industries Level-2 Tactical Drop Leg Serpa Holster' The Standard Issue Holster, the Blackhawk! Tactical Drop Leg Serpa Holster allows for quick transition from Primary to sidearm with no restriction, The Drop Leg platform has two Magazine pouches. Special Forces Uniform and Gear Weapons Equipment of the Democratic Republic Army Optics and Iron Sights Vehicles Vehicles of the Democratic Republic Army Category:Tarakia Category:Democratic Republic Military Category:Military Organisations Category:Armies